Reencuentro
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El nuevo Jefe de Aurores inglés comienza su gestión haciendo un viaje a Australia, donde se reencuentra con viejos conocidos, en un relato que participa en el reto especial: "De Inglaterra al mundo" del Foro de las Expansiones, y está enmarcado en la "Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia"


**Reencuentro **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el reto especial: __**"**__**De Inglaterra al mundo**__**"**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones (1)**_

_La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Hay que escribir un relato sobre cualquier personaje __**canon **__de la historia de J.K. Rowling, que debe ser el protagonista del relato, y que debe encontrarse en cualquier país del mundo por el motivo que sea, mudanza, trabajo, simple visita para conocer a la sociedad mágica y las costumbres de ese lugar, lo que más os apetezca." Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la __**Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia.**_

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra; lunes 09 de marzo de 2.015, 3:25 p.m._

Apenas había recibido el cargo, Harry Potter sintió que había alcanzado un nuevo hito en su vida. Por supuesto, no era como haber derrotado a Tom Ryddle, pero ser postulado al cargo de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, luego de tantos años y tantas complicaciones, se sentía tan bien que no había podido decirle "no" al ministro Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Reflexionaba eso mientras el Ministro en persona comentaba, en una rueda de prensa, por qué había ratificado a Harry Potter, "El niño que vivió", como Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, especialmente después de casi ocho años de ser Jefe interino, demostrando una y otra vez que estaba en capacidad de dirigir una oficina tan complicada en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, sobreponiéndose a las críticas que lo clasificaban como "advenedizo", "sortario" o "protegido del Ministro".

Cuando le tocó hablar ante la prensa, Harry agradeció la confianza que Kinsley había puesto en él desde el 2.007, cuando lo nombró Jefe Interino de la Oficina de Aurores, ratificó el compromiso que había asumido desde que había ingresado a la Escuela Superior de Aurores tantos años atrás, y anunció que se reuniría en persona con las Oficinas de Aurores de los distintos Ministerios de Magia, por lo cual prepararía un itinerario:

—…_Es importante que las distintas Oficinas de Aurores se mantengan en constante comunicación y apoyo, sabemos que existen equipos tan eficientes y bien organizados en lugares como Norteamérica, España, Chile, la India, Japón y Australia, y queremos intercambiar ideas (2) _—mientras, Kingsley asentía en silencio_—, porque considero vital que coordinemos acciones conjuntas, especialmente en esas áreas: comunicación, apoyo logístico e incluso legal, para evitar la aparición de nuevos magos oscuros u organizaciones criminales. Por esas razones comenzaré hoy mismo, con la autorización del Ministro Shaklebolt, a visitar las diversas Oficinas de Aurores, iniciando en Australia, para después viajar a Japón, India, Rusia, Escandinavia, Italia, España y Portugal, Estados Unidos, México, Perú, Chile, Argentina y Brasil. A medida que establezcamos una agenda de trabajo con las diversas Oficinas de Aurores, estaré entregando reportes al Ministro. Mi compromiso con la Oficina de Aurores es claro y evidente, debemos adaptarnos a los nuevos tiempos, a la tecnología, sin dejar de lado las tradiciones que nos trajeron a ser quienes somos. Muchas gracias._

Luego de responder algunas preguntas se cerró la rueda de prensa, y Kingsley, con su característica voz, le preguntó a Harry:

—_¿Por qué comenzar en Australia, Harry? ¿No es mejor comenzar con los más cercanos: España, Francia, Italia, Alemania…?_

—_Sí, sería más sencillo, pero nos informaron desde Australia que se renovó el equipo de Jefes Adjuntos, y es bueno aprovechar para conocer de primera mano las expectativas de esos Aurores, ¿no cree? Ya de allí, la ruta es natural: Asia, Europa continental y las Américas._

—_Excelente, Harry, avisaré a mi par en Australia que vas en camino. ¿Cómo piensas viajar a Sydney?_

—_En traslador; no vuelvo a soportar un viaje de casi treinta horas a lo _muggle_ —_La risa del ministro, profunda, se oyó por el pasillo—. _¡Es verdad! Lo hicimos en aquel momento porque de alguna manera aún éramos jóvenes, pero después de tantos años, la experiencia me dice que lo mejor es el traslador._

—_Cierto, Harry. Asumo que irás a preparar tus enseres para el viaje; por la agenda que me presentaste va a ser de al menos dos semanas._

—_Sí, algo así. Dejaré a McLaggen a cargo mientras tanto, sólo espero que no deje la oficina vuelta cenizas cuando llegue. Tengo que cuadrar con Ginny cómo vamos a hacer estas semanas._

* * *

_Sydney, Australia; martes 10 de marzo de 2.015, 6:15 a.m._

**Darío Vallejo (3) sintió el arañazo de la nostalgia en el pecho. Recordó los días en los que era él quién se paseaba por el puerto de Bilbao y por un instante se arrepintió por no haber aceptado la oferta de trabajo de su padre. Pero sólo fue un momento porque sabía que estaba actuando correctamente. Por supuesto que algún día ocuparía su lugar en el Grupo Vallejo, pero antes necesitaba probarse a sí mismo.**

**Australia era un buen lugar para hacerlo.**

Luego de estas reflexiones, Darío retomó la carrera que cotidianamente hacía por la playa Bondi, y no había dado cuatro pasos cuando chocó con algo, o alguien, que se le había cruzado. El golpe había sido más ruidoso que duro, pero la sorpresa resultó escuchar las protestas en español.

—¡Por las pantaletas de Maria Lionza, me tragé toda la arena!

—¡No seas exagerado, Salvador! —María Inmaculada Hernández, quien también había caído, arrastrada por su esposo, se sacudía la franela deportiva que portaba. Darío vio a la pareja y percibió la magia particular en ellos.

—Disculpe, amigo —expresó Vallejo mientras respiraba y trataba de entender el tipo de magia que los rodeaba—, no los vi.

—Tranquilo, hermano —Salvador sacudió la mano derecha, mientras con la otra se apoyaba para levantarse. Al estar los tres de pie, preguntó—, ¿te sientes bien? ¿no hay lesiones?

—No, no, nada, ¿y ustedes?

—Yo estoy bien —respondió María Inmaculada. Sonrió cuando Salvador comentó, extendiendo la mano:

—Bueno, no es la mejor forma, pero, mucho gusto, Salvador Hernández; ella es mi esposa, María Inmaculada.

—Es verdad. Soy Darío Vallejo. El gusto es mío. ¿Usted tiene que ver con el Ministerio de Magia, verdad?

—Sí —contestó Salvador, algo decepcionado, luego de suspirar—, me acaban de nombrar Jefe adjunto de la Oficina Central de Aurores, encargado de Inteligencia Mágica, y asumo hoy el cargo.

—¡Enhorabuena! Pero, ¿por qué el malestar?

—Bueno, no es un trabajo nada sencillo... Toca asumirlo.

—Tu sabes —dijo María Inmaculada, mientras le daba un golpecito a su esposo en la espalda— que tienes la bendición de Dios y la Reina, y que tu jefe, el señor Delaney (4), confía en ti.

—Eso es verdad —Y viendo a Darío, le preguntó—: ¿Y tú?

—Trabajo en el puerto mágico —suspirando a su vez, Darío volvió la mirada al horizonte marino—, mi familia tiene intereses en la industria marítima. Aparte hago un máster en administración de empresas.

—Interesante —comentó Salvador—, tenemos que conversarlo con más calma.

Luego de despedirse, quedando de acuerdo en que algún fin de semana próximo Darío pasaría por _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _los esposos Hernández regresaron a su casa en Bondi Beach, para prepararse a una nueva jornada de trabajo.

Salvador insistía en resistirse al nuevo cargo, al que había sido recomendado por el mismísimo Jefe de la Oficina Central de Aurores, Robert Delaney Doyle, debido a los sucesivos éxitos en diversas acciones de inteligencia llevados a cabo por el equipo de campo dirigido por el venezolano; pero María Inmaculada trataba por todos los medios de convencerlo:

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Salvador? ¿Vas a renunciar al mandato de la Reina? ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo hace tanto tiempo? Ya pasaron veinte años de eso, ¿no?

—Sí, amor, claro que lo recuerdo. Lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi memoria —Salvador volvió a suspirar—. Lo que no me gusta es que tengo que estar en el Ministerio, con todos esos "exquisitos" y sus enredos burocráticos. Preferiría estar en el negocio, que me llamen y salir al campo; eso es lo que me gusta, la acción.

María sonrió, sabía que al hablar de los "exquisitos", su esposo se refería a los magos más "puristas", los que no se habían adaptado al uso de la tecnología sino que seguían haciéndolo todo "a la antigua", con lechuzas, pergaminos, trasladores. Besó a Salvador y le dijo:

—Tranquilo, amor, seguramente podrás hacer los arreglos para que no te afecte tanto el nuevo cargo.

—Ojalá, porque me va a dar dolor tú sabes dónde si no puedo cuadrar nada.

María Inmaculada se rió por la ocurrencia de Salvador, mientras terminaban de desayunar en familia. Salieron en el viejo Holden _Commodore _rumbo a Chiswick Park, para dejar a María Inmaculada, Jesús y Graciela en el local, y de ahí dirigirse a The Rocks, a la sede del Ministerio de Magia.

Cuando llegó, le avisaron que lo esperaban en la sala de reuniones de la Oficina Central de Aurores de Australia, ubicado en el octavo piso del Ministerio de Magia, para la entrega del cargo, que hasta ese momento ocupaba Aaron Young, mago australiano que había renunciado por cuestiones de salud. Cuando Salvador entró a la sala de reuniones, lo esperaban muchos de quienes habían trabajado con él en diversas misiones, como George Ng Smith, de la Oficina de Relaciones Internacionales, el Jefe de la Oficina de Salud y Salubridad Mágica de Australia, Aaron Smith, y el Jefe de la Oficina Central de Aurores, quien entregó el puesto de Jefe adjunto encargado de Inteligencia Mágica a Salvador. Al terminar la sencilla ceremonia, Young, quien se desplazaba en una silla de ruedas, llevó a Salvador a la que sería su oficina y lo presentó al equipo de trabajo que se encontraba allí:

—_Señoras y señores, tengo el placer de presentarles a quien desde hoy asume mi puesto, el señor Salvador Hernandez. Creo que no hay que mencionar mucho de él, salvo que no creo que haya alguien mejor para sustituirme. Un mago inteligente, hábil, necesario para un departamento de Inteligencia Mágica como éste. Apóyenlo, sigan como hasta ahora, y este departamento seguirá siendo puntal. Gracias por estos años de colaboración._

Una lluvia de aplausos cerró la intervención de Young, luego Salvador tomó la palabra:

—_Gracias, señor Young. En mi vida me he caracterizado por trabajar duro, adaptarme a las circunstancias y al momento, y a contar con un gran equipo a mi alrededor. Espero adaptarme rápido a este compromiso, y contar con ustedes; sé que no va a ser fácil, pero si nos esforzamos, lo vamos a conseguir, ¡manos a la obra! _

Una nueva tanda de aplausos, que hicieron suspirar a Salvador, lo llevó a acercarse a cada uno de los integrantes de la oficina, que le fueron presentados por Young. Luego de cumplir con el protocolo, Salvador entró a su despacho, una oficina bastante grande, con dispositivos que el venezolano no esperaba ver allí: una computadora "All-in-one", una impresora multifunción, una "tablet" y un router WiFi, junto con un tintero con dos plumas y una pequeña torre de pergaminos, incluyendo uno que, doblado como avioncito, esperaba sobre el teclado de la computadora.

—Vaya —sonrió mientras veía el pergamino esperándolo—, no me he instalado en el puesto y ya me están convocando a una reunión.

Al abrir la nota interdepartamental, se sorprendió con el escueto mensaje: _"Se informa que el nuevo Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores de Inglaterra se presentará a su par de Australia en la sala de reuniones. Se requiere su presencia a las 10 de la mañana"._

—_¡Wow, eso es en quince minutos! ¡Me va a tocar correr!_

—_Tranquilo, Hernández _—Young sonrió, viendo a su sucesor angustiarse—, _puede _Desaparecerse_ acá y _Aparecerse_ en la sala de reuniones._

—_El problema está en que no me gusta mucho _Aparecerme_. Señora Melanie_ —se dirigió a la secretaria, una bruja australiana de mediana edad, pero extremadamente vivaz—, ¿me podría ayudar, dejándome preparado una agenda de prioridades en el departamento?

—Sería un gusto, jefe —Salvador se sorprendió al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Melanie Jackman, por lo que simplemente asintió, y al dar media vuelta vio a Young _Desaparecerse, _signo inequívoco que él también estaría en la reunión. Pensó que no debería perder tiempo, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la sala de reuniones, ubicada en la otra ala del edificio y dos niveles por encima.

Llegó justo a tiempo a la sala de reuniones, según vió en su reloj, y luego de suspirar abrió la puerta. Al entrar, vio a Delaney, su jefe, conversando con alguien que reconoció de inmediato, casi dieciséis años después, a pesar de sólo verle la espalda.

—_Ah, Hernández, justo a tiempo; ¿recuerdas al señor Harry Potter?_ —al voltear el aludido, Salvador confirmó de quién se trataba: algo más bajo que él, "El Elegido" destacaba por su indomable cabellera, sus brillantes ojos verdes y la cicatriz legendaria, aunque ya se tratara de un mago de 35 años aproximadamente.

—_Por supuesto _—reconoció Salvador, quien se acercó rápidamente a saludar a Harry—, _no me imaginaba que serías el nuevo Jefe de Aurores de Inglaterra._

—_Sí, bueno, yo tampoco_ —Salvador sonrió con ese golpe de franqueza de Harry, mientras estrechaban manos—. _Kingsley insistió que asumiera el cargo de forma definitiva, y ¿cómo negarme? Ya eran ocho años como Jefe interino. Y tú, Jefe adjunto encargado de Inteligencia Mágica, ¿quién lo diría?_

—_¡Verdad que sí! —_asintió el venezolano, entre las risas—. _Aunque acá saben que preferiría quedarme tranquilo en mi negocio y trabajar con el Ministerio como lo habíamos venido haciendo —_Delaney sonrió, pues conocía bastante bien a Salvador y lo que decía ratificaba las múltiples veces que Salvador se lo había comentado—. _Pero bueno, ahí estamos, tratando de organizarnos. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?_

—_Ginny está de lo mejor, cuidando a los niños; sabes que después que se retiró del deporte profesional comenzó a trabajar como analista de _quidditch_ para _El Profeta_. ¿Y tu familia?_

—_Todos bien, gracias a Dios y la Reina…_

No pudieron seguir poniéndose al día, pues Delaney, sonriendo, les interrumpió:

—_Me alegra que todos estén bien, pero… ¿No tenemos que ponernos al tanto de las diligencias del Jefe de Aurores Potter en Australia?_

—_Sí, sí, por supuesto_ —respondió Salvador, sonriendo. Enseguida se sentaron a la mesa, junto con los demás integrantes de la Oficina Central de Aurores, incluyendo a los delegados en las Oficinas locales. Cuando Harry comenzó a plantear las ideas que traía desde Inglaterra, Salvador aprovechó para sacar disimuladamente su teléfono celular, activar el _Whatsapp_ y enviarle un rápido mensaje a María Inmaculada:

_**¡Hola, amor! Ya estoy instalado en mi puesto, y me tocó recibir al jefe de los aurores de Inglaterra, ¿a que no adivinas? ¡Es Harry Potter! No sé si me de chance, pero voy a tratar de llevarlo al negocio. ¡Besos!**_

Huelga decir que, aunque muchos magos del Ministerio de Magia australiano se mantenían fieles a no usar tecnología _muggle, _las dependencias de la Oficina Central de Aurores eran las primeras en adaptarse para que pudieran colocarse computadoras, líneas telefónicas móviles y acceso WiFi a Internet, aspecto que llamó poderosamente la atención de Harry Potter. Salvador se sentía orgulloso de esos avances tecnológicos, pues había insistido en la modernización del Ministerio, asumiendo que "hablaba al viento" hasta ese momento:

—_Sí, Harry; creo, y se lo dije miles de veces al jefe Delaney y al jefe Young, mi antecesor, que hacía años que necesitábamos adaptarnos a los nuevos tiempos: comunicaciones móviles, Internet, bases de datos automatizadas. Yo juraba que no me escuchaban, hasta que hoy, asumiendo el cargo, ¡me doy cuenta que hay una computadora en mi nueva oficina! _

—_Ciertamente, jefe Potter _—ratificó Delaney—, _la Oficina Central de Aurores de Australia maneja una cantidad impresionante de información, nuestros archivos ocupan una oficina entera, y la estamos trasladando a una base de datos computarizada, con acceso remoto para todos nuestros agentes en las diversas delegaciones; son casi doscientos cincuenta años de documentos, algunos incluso de las primeras expediciones de James Cook y del Almirante Phillips._

—_Logicamente _—reflexionó Harry—_, no debe ser un trabajo sencillo, especialmente por los documentos más antiguos. Lo digo porque en Inglaterra tenemos casi mil años de historia mágica registrada, y la Oficina de Aurores debe existir desde la época del Estatuto del Secreto, más o menos._

—_Pero seguro se les ocurrirá algo —_terció Salvador—_, quizás comenzar por digitalizar los últimos cien o doscientos años de documentos._

—_Creo que tendríamos que comenzar por cambiar nuestra mentalidad tradicionalista —_suspiró Harry—. _Muchos magos en Inglaterra siguen cerrados a los avances tecnológicos de los _muggles, _en todos los aspectos. Creo que estas reuniones, y las notas que vaya tomando, van a ayudar a ampliar nuestra visión. _

A partir de ese momento, se intercambiaron ideas, puntos de vista que por momentos eran coincidentes y en otros eran diametralmente opuestos, pero que llenaron a Harry de ideas a ser aplicadas a corto y largo plazo en Londres.

Cuando la reunión terminó, casi a la una de la tarde australiana, y los diversos integrantes de la reunión se despidieron, Salvador no perdió tiempo e invitó a Harry a _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas:_

—_Bueno, "Jefe Potter", ¡jajajaja! Harry, siempre seguirás siendo Harry… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a otra reunión?_

—_Realmente me gustaría comer algo y descansar, porque el traslador no ayuda al cambio de horario; me está dando algo de sueño. Quizás pase la noche acá en Sydney y mañana vaya a Tokio, a reunirme con los aurores japoneses._

—_Pues no se discuta más, te invito a comer en el negocio —_Harry intentó protestar, pero Salvador no lo dejó sino tratar de levantar la mano—. _No, señor, no acepto excusas. Además, ya María está preparándonos una exquisitez venezolana. Ya me avisó —_ratificó mostrando el teléfono celular.

—_Está bien, Salvador _—rió Harry, derrotado—,_ ya veo que no puedo negarme. Vamos._

Luego de organizar los documentos que llevaban, Harry y Salvador salieron al estacionamiento del Ministerio de Magia, abordaron el _Commodore _y salieron rumbo a _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas, _donde una diligente María Inmaculada preparaba un almuerzo especial.

Cuando llegaron al local, una oleada de recuerdos sacudió a Harry, lo que lo hizo sonreir y comentarle a Salvador:

—_El local sigue igual que cuando lo conocí, no ha cambiado en nada._

—_Harry, dicen que "lo bueno no se cambia", o en términos deportivos, "alineación ganadora no se toca", por eso el local tiene ya 24 años así. Sólo hemos actualizado los equipos necesarios, como los enfriadores._

—_Mmmm, entiendo._

—_Pero la esencia del negocio sigue: buena comida venezolana adaptada a los productos locales, atención de primera —_y en un típico gesto de modestia, Salvador se pulió las uñas de su mano derecha en la camisa _Columbia Outdoors _que usaba ese día, lo que causó risas en Harry—, _en todos sentidos. Pasemos._

Ciertamente, _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas _había cambiado muy poco, el mobiliario era más moderno, los afiches ahora mostraban a Miguel Cabrera vestido con el uniforme de Venezuela para el "Clásico Mundial de baseball", Salvador Rondón con su uniforme de la Selección, y una foto de gran tamaño de los jugadores de los Arizona Diamondbacks Martín Prado, Gerardo Parra y Miguel Montero con Salvador y Jesús, tomada el año anterior en la serie de inicio de temporada jugado en Sydney; además de un afiche del Salto Ángel, que llevó a Harry a comentar, luego de saludar a María Inmaculada, quien lo abrazó entrañablemente:

—_Gracias por recibirme. ¿Nunca les comenté que un afiche así me inspiró para escoger a donde llevé a Ginny en mi luna de miel?_

—_No —_María Inmaculada vio a Salvador, quien le devolvió la mirada de incredulidad. Harry explicó:

—_Cuando vinimos por primera vez, había un afiche similar a éste, del Salto Ángel, y me llamó tanto la atención que me dije que si había algún lugar en el mundo que quisiera conocer con Ginny era ese. Y la llevé, de hecho fueron tres semanas, casi un mes en Venezuela._

—_¡Qué bueno! —_expresó María Inmaculada, alegre, mientras veía entrar a Jesús, su hijo mayor, con su novia Steffi— _Jesús, Steffi, vengan,_ _quiero presentarles a un viejo y muy querido amigo. Harry, él es nuestro hijo mayor, Jesús, y su novia, Steffi. Él es Harry Potter, del que te hablamos._

—_Un gusto, señor Potter _—Jesús, y luego Steffi, estrecharon la mano de Harry, sin prestar excesiva atención a la cicatriz. Luego, el impulsivo joven abrazó a su madre, le besó la frente, y le preguntó en español—: ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo para nosotros?

—¡Jesús! —exclamó Salvador, al borde de las risas— ¿Qué sabes de tu hermana?

—No sé, papá —riendo descaradamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volviendo a sacarlas, terminó la respuesta—: parece que se me escapó del bolsillo. ¡Jajajaja! No, en serio, no sé, si quieres la llamo a su celular.

—Dale, pues —y retomando la atención de Harry, dijo—: _Estos muchachos no lo quieren respetar a uno. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. _María, ven tú también, diles a las muchachas que nos traigan, ¿Qué será?

—Puede ser pastel de chucho —respondió María Inmaculada, al ver las bandejas con las preparaciones del restaurant—, o pabellón.

—Mejor el pastel de chucho, vamos a sorprenderlo.

Harry vio con interés el intercambio entre los Hernández, aunque poco pudo entender de lo que hablaron. Al sentarse todos ante la mesa, Salvador retomó la conversación:

—_Entonces, ¿fueron al Salto Ángel en su luna de miel? Que bien._

—_Sí —ratificó Harry—, estuvimos en Los Roques, Margarita, Ciudad Bolívar, el "Salto Ángel", de regreso a Ciudad Bolívar, y de ahí a Mérida, para luego regresar a Caracas. Fueron tres semanas hermosas, realmente._

—_¿Y qué te pareció? —A María Inmaculada le brillaban los ojos, la alegría que sentía al oir cómo un extranjero se expresaba de Venezuela la llenaba de orgullo y nostalgia._

—_Impresionante, una belleza muy natural, las playas hermosísimas como nos comentaste, Salvador; el Salto Ángel es indescriptible, y Mérida sorprende, ¡nieve en pleno trópico! Realmente su país es un paraíso._

—_Bueno —reconoció sombríamente Salvador—, no quiero decir lo que siento ahorita por mi país, por todo lo que está pasando. _

—_Sí, algo así leí en la prensa _muggle _de Inglaterra, sabes que como Jefe de Aurores debo estar al tanto de lo que publican en los periódicos, tanto mágicos como _muggles. _Es una lástima. De hecho, nos llegó un rumor que nunca comprobamos, y ya no creo que valga la pena._

Salvador y María Inmaculada se volvieron a ver las caras, extrañados, pero no articularon palabra. Junto con los platos de "pastel de chucho", Graciela, la hija menor de los Hernández, se acercaba a la mesa junto a Matías, el "rastafari", que Harry reconoció y saludó con afecto. Luego de saludarlos, preguntó, mirando interesado el plato frente a sí:

—_Muy bien, Salvador, cuéntame, ¿y este pastel de qué es?_

—_¡Jajajajajaja! Esto, Harry, es lo que llamamos "Pastel de Chucho", es un plato típico de la gastronomía nororiental del país (5), __es calificado como uno de los platillos gourmet que refleja la calidad de la cocina criolla__ y es costumbre prepararlo en estos tiempos de Cuaresma y Semana Santa. Tiene plátano maduro, el "chucho", que es un pescado de la familia de los tiburones, pero acá lo cambiamos por cazón; queso, pan rallado, mela'o de papelón… Mejor pruébalo, y me dices._

Cuando Harry probó, la explosión de sabores lo hizo sonreir y asentir en silencio. La magia de la cocina venezolana habiá logrado traer de vuelta al inglés recuerdos de tiempos pasados, sus días en Sydney mientras buscaban a los señores Granger, su "luna de miel" con Ginny; días que había supuesto olvidados entre cientos de vivencias posteriores, vivencias que fue compartiendo con los Hernández a la par que éstos compartían las suyas propias.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de __**Sorg-esp,**__ fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por __**Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**__ y __**Muselina,**__ del Foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__" de ffn._

(2) Como acostumbro en mis relatos, los diálogos que se suponen en inglés se presentan en _cursivas, _mientras que los que se desarrollan en nuestro español se presentan en "texto normal"

(3) _**Darío Vallejo **_es un personaje fundamental de la _Magia Hispanii_, creado por **Cris Snape, **a quien agradezco su autorización a relacionarlo con mis "magos Venezuelensii". De hecho, estos dos primeros párrafos presentan el aporte de la exquisita pluma de la querida y "dulce" manchega, a quien reivindico su "galletita" XDDD

(4) _**Robert Delaney Doyle**_ es un personaje creado por **Cris Snape,** en su expansión australiana de la familia de _**Isla Hitchens Black**_ y _**Jason Delaney,**_ su segundo esposo. Agradezco a **Cris **el permitirme usarlo.

(5) Más información, e incluso la receta, en /gastronomia/noticia/3297/la-receta-del-dia-pastel-de-chucho-el-sabor-caribeno-que-refleja-la-calidad-de-la-comida-venezolana/

**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Estoy de regreso con una idea loca, desquiciada, que puede que no cuadre por completo con la idea del reto, pero que salió de una galleta de **Cris,** que presenta la presencia de su Darío Vallejo en Australia. Quienes leyeron _**"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final"**_ saben que hay muchas referencias a ese, mi querido primer long-fic. Espero que lo disfruten, y si hay comentarios, sugerencias, protestas, o demás cosas así, el cuadrito de abajo los espera... Salud y saludos!


End file.
